Mocha Latte
'''Mocha Latte '''is the leader of team MOKA. She is also the President of the Student Council in Beacon Academy. Mocha's weapon of choice is a mug that is capable of extending out to form a bazooka, named Mocaccino. Appearance Regular Outfit Mocha is a young, tan woman with brown hair and hazel eyes. She wears a loose top along with a cardigan, dark brown leggings, and some brown shoes with what appears to be leg warmers. Many times she appears to be wearing glasses though not needed. The majority of her outfit is made up of some mocha or coffee color aside from the darker leggings. Over her top she has a belt where she keeps her mug hanging. Her symbol can found on the back of her cardigan. Mocha is a rather tall woman, reaching up to 6 feet in height. She prefers to wear cozy and loose clothing. Skirts and dresses aren't really for her unless she has something under them, anything that will cover her up more. Mocha doesn't wear any accessories such as jewelry as she finds them to be troublesome. Her hair will most of the time be up whether in a bun, ponytail or pigtails. Personality Daring and adventurous is she as she always enjoys a little excitement whether it be fighting against someone else or even some Grimm. It may not seem like a good student council quality but she is still responsible when it comes to her work. As daring as she is, there are still certain things she fears which she will often try to overcome though it doesn’t always end well. Many would probably know of her as she is very friendly and willing to help anyone she finds needs assistance. On the other hand though, she will speak her mind and share any opinion she has without hesitation. Now, she has the desire to become a teacher at Beacon as she enjoys helping other students out yet she wouldn’t mind going out to explore other areas either. Deepening her interactions with other students is a part of her job and she found that she found joy in doing so. However, too many issues at once does tend to stress her out much like it would anyone. As a strong individual, she does what she can to handle it. In her free time, she is either reading or out on a stroll. Reading has always been a hobby of hers and she especially loves those adventure novels. Being in the student council has been a big responsibility but luckily the vice-president helps with much of the work as well. Recently, she has begun to get many ideas for the school but they do tend to get rather crazy. Usually she’ll tell her vice-president partner about her ideas then she’ll go to the headmaster. She enjoys making things fun though she realizes they have to be safe too. Hardworking as she is, she has worked her way up to being president. Abilities and Powers After having been in Beacon for four years, Mocha is rather skilled in combat. She knows what she's doing when it comes to fighting her opponents. Her main weapon is her mug which is also a bazooka. When in battle, she will mostly use the bazooka to smack her opponents around. She won't use the actual rockets unless needed. She possesses a lot of strength as one could notice in the way she sends her opponents flying and her flexibility allows her to dodge more easily. The cost of this however, is her endurance. She'll tire quicker than others and her movements aren't as graceful. Semblance Mocha's semblance is aroma. This means that she's able to emit any type of fragrance from her body that she has experienced. Her semblance can range from smelling really good to smelling really bad. Mocha uses this to her advantage quite a lot, especially the awful smelling fragrances. Weapon As mentioned her weapon is a mug that extends out into a bazooka. She carries it around on her belt as a mug. The mug is a mocha color with her symbol imprinted in a darker brown. Mocha decides not to drink out of the mug. When it's in its bazooka form, she'll swing it around in order to hit her opponents. Background Mocha is a citizen of Vale. As a child she was reckless and adventurous thus bringing out the grey hairs in her parents. She would often go outside and do certain activities which mainly consisted of climbing trees. Her parents were Huntsmen which Mocha found to be really cool. She’d become inspired by them and would even mimic them as she watched them train. She would go to other kids and brag about her parents being really cool and awesome. One of the things she often enjoyed doing was making up stories about her parents’ “adventures” even though she herself didn’t fully understand what it was that they did. While her parents were out on missions she would stay with another family member until she was old enough to stay alone. As she grew older, Mocha would study about what becoming a Huntress would be about and the requirements to achieve such a thing. She’d read books and ask her parents many questions about it. Her parents noticed her enthusiasm towards it and offered her a chance to become one. Hearing this excited Mocha and was soon enrolled into a combat school. Throughout the years she would study hard until she took the entrance exams into Beacon where she successfully passed. Her time in Beacon was a bit more difficult but as time went on, she became used to the feeling of the place. Luckily, she made it in with some friends from her combat school. Unfortunately, they were not all placed on a team together but she still made it with KaKira. She liked the idea of getting into the student council and did so along with Kira. Now, as a fourth year she is much more mature but can still act rather childish at times. Relationships Kakira Roberts Kakira is Mocha's childhood friend. Mocha just calls her Kira. She met Kira during her combat school years and became very close to her. Mocha often noticed how her friend constantly worried and did what she could to calm her though her attempts may have ended up worrying her friend more. Kira likes to cook unlike Mocha which Mocha greatly appreciates. Many years passed and together they headed to Beacon Academy, where they become partners. Orangina Citrus Orangina is one of Mocha's teammates. She is a happy go lucky and cheerful girl who can be rather clumsy. Orangina possesses a great amount of strength that she often uses without knowing it. Mocha met her when they were placed on a team together. Mocha really liked her personality and energy, this later inspired her to have Orangina be the commissioner of spirit for the Student Council. Ada Limone Ada is one of Mocha's teammates. Ada is very bubbly, cheerful and optimistic. Like Orangina, she is known to be clumsy and is seen tripping over her own feet. And like Orangina, they met when they were placed on a team together. Mocha found Ada to be very kind and eventually fell in love with her lemonade. With Ada's gentle personality, Mocha knew she'd be perfect to be secretary of the Student Council. Trivia * Mocha's name is entirely derived from the beverage. * I may have been hungry when I decided to base her off a drink. * She has a fear of dogs: ** This is due to an experience from her childhood which she'll share when asked. * Mocha's weapon ''Mocaccino ''is another name for caffé mocha. * Her symbol is based on a coffee art design. Category:Fourth Years Category:Team MOKA